carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Brunant national football team
Hey guys, do you think this page is good enough to be made a featured article? HORTON11: • 14:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes! After this: *We need a good Dutch translation. The current is not good. *We need the Dutch translation in the infobox. *We need more links. (even the word "Brunant" is not linked) *We need the Dutch nickname translation in the infobox. *We need a more specific founding date. (the current is just 1909) *The capacity statistics in the infobox should be small. *We need points behind the sentences in pictures. *Too much red links. Delete those. *More categories. *The "recent matches table" need a fix-up. *The piece "venues" need more information. *We need links to other wikinations. (FC Skeend ...) *The piece "competitive record" is unknow. What competition? *More pictures. I will help! Wabba The I (talk) 14:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, we should create pages for some of those red links, I will need to add a friendly for after the 2012 championship, will add pictures. HORTON11: • 14:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, and wouldn't Brunanter be translated as "Brunants" or "Brunantse"? HORTON11: • 14:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Just like English: Brunanter. Wabba The I (talk) 14:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Goalscorers We should probably update the goalscorers chart because of the recent friendlies. HORTON11: • 15:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) To calculate I'm going to make a page for recent team matches. HORTON11: • 16:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Wabba, do you think we should include birthdate and age in the squad chart like WIkipedia? HORTON11: • 17:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok. You do? Wabba The I (talk) 17:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I can, unless you want to. HORTON11: • 17:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You do the first part, I the second? Wabba The I (talk) 17:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Replacing Instead of Eric Persie, could we have Alfred Kiessling??--George the Greek (talk) 09:24, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 12:22, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Is "former player?" in the managers table supposed to mean "former football player" in general or "former player of the Brunant national football team"? 77topaz (talk) 00:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, or else they'd all have Brunanter flags beside their name. HORTON11: • 13:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes to which one? :P There were two "possibilities" in my sentence, so answering "yes" is ambiguous. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC) The flag beside their name is their country of. Not all those may be former players of the national team. HORTON11: • 20:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) A collection for Look H&M has a David Beckam collection, so can we do that a famous football player can do a coolecion with Look? Traspes (talk) ::That'd be okay. You could use Oliver Jordans, who is also a model. HORTON11: • 14:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok, I will do that now. Traspes (talk) World championships and European championships Is Brunant participating in those? Or in their qualification tournaments? Wabba The I (talk) 20:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : Because the page says that they were participating in the qualifcation tournaments of the 2002 World championships, however, this page says they were not participating in that. Wabba The I (talk) 20:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, I should add those. HORTON11: • 20:47, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: You mean Brunant was participating? Wabba The I (talk) 20:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Maybe not all but for 2002 and maybe some others. HORTON11: • 20:50, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I think FIFA wants Brunant to participate in all its tournaments or in none of its tournaments, you understand? Wabba The I (talk) 14:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Countries are not forced to participate in all of FIFA's tournaments. HORTON11: • 14:40, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Yes but it is the usual way (all European countries are participating in World Cup and European Championship (even quelifications)), so? Wabba The I (talk) 14:49, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: Well we will try to do as many as we can, but Brunant also has to do the qualification gor the WFC championship as well. HORTON11: • 14:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Than Brunant needs to chose because I don't think FIFA likes so many sovereign states are not participating but having their own WNFA organisation with their own rankings and championships. Wabba The I (talk) 17:09, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Players I just want to say there are playing six Libertan internationls (Langhout, Jaguf, Oudberghen, Verwest, Van Marwijk and Van der Bruggen) in the Brunanter competitions. It is time for at least one Brunanter player to move to Libertas but he don't need to be member of the Brunanter national team. Another famous one, not playing for Brunant's team. But already with a page, you understand me guys? Wabba The I (talk) 14:59, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Yesh, we can work something out for this summer. The thing is, the Libertan League isn't too current (many club pages have not been updated in years). If it's ok, I could take over a team like Olympia or Civitesse and bring a Brunanter over. HORTON11: • 15:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Wabba The I (talk) 17:00, March 31, 2014 (UTC) K. I'm working on the team now and will bring in a few good players from Brunant and elsewhere. HORTON11: • 17:18, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Robert Steiner Why is he listed in the "most capped players" section? His page doesn't mention him playing football at all. :P Is that supposed to be someone else? 77topaz (talk) 21:38, March 3, 2017 (UTC)